I Scream for Ice Cream
by Moonltwolf
Summary: Little story made to be Ceil and Alois first date!


**AN: Hey everybody this is just a little story I thought about sitting and cleaning at work. Hop e you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or have anything to do with it, I just thought of the little story that you are about to read. **

"Come on Ceil I know how much you like candy and ice cream so let's go to Dairy Queen!" Alois said dragging Ceil out of the car and into the store.

"Alois I don't want to go! I don't want to be seen with you in public!" Ceil yelled pulling away as he was being drug.

"Yes you do, I know how much you love me. You're just too shy to admit it yet." Alois smiled. Ceil grumbling as they walked up to the counter to order there ice cream.

"Hello and welcome to Dairy Queen will your order be for here or to go?" The clerk asked looking up at them. "Oh it's good to see you Ceil, you to Alois are you two on you first date; I bet that must be so exiting for you."

"Thanks, for here, it good to see you too Mey-Rin." Alois smiled.

"Mey-Rin! What are you doing here?" Ceil nearly shouted when he finally looked back down from reading the blizzard flavors.

"Why master Ceil you had told me to find something else to do with my time because I kept getting in Sebastian way and whenever I tried to help out I kept dropping everything, or I trip." She answered. "So I decided to come here."

"Fine, but when you're done here you really should be getting back to the estate it needs to be cleaned. Sebastian has done nothing today" Ceil ordered, "In fact I haven't seen him today at all." He added looking back to the flavors offered.

"Yes sir!"

"I want something with lots of cookies in it." Alois said as he jumped up and down excitedly.

"Probably cookie dough will work, a medium, Mey-Rin." Ceil corrected, "And I would like a Medium: candy crunch, m&m, sprinkles, and put some cake in there as well."

"Sure thing, and as for not seeing Sebastian its more than likely because he went out with Claude, he had said something about going out with him while you two went on your date." Mey-Rin commented pushing the buttons that correspond with the blizzards that they had ordered.

"WHAT!" Ceil exclaimed, "one, why would they want to go out on a date two, we are not on a date and three, how in the world do you even know that!"

"The maids always know, we hear more things than most people think we do," Mey-Rin explained as she looked up, "I mean most people just over look us. Would you like anything else today?"

Shivering Ceil answers, "Umm I don't know Alois did you want anything else."

"Fries! Lot of fries!" Alois answers happily adding, "Ceil you know this is a date, and I can't believe you didn't know about Claude and Sebastian they've been together about as long as you and Sebastian have been."

"I am not with Sebastian in any way!" Ceil snapped.

"Ceil, I know that is a lie, you're with him even night." Mey-Rin corrects clicking away on her till. "Will you be having anything else?"

"Yes, that's all," Alois answered before Ceil can get a word in.

"Mey-Rin… w-why are you watching in my room." Ceil mumbled, blushing a nice shade of crimson. "You should have been doing your work."

"Oh, I was done and I only watching Sebastian," she pronounces calmly, blushing now herself. "I-I have two medium blizzards, one: cookie dough, the other: candy crunch, m&m, sprinkles, and cake pieces, and a large order of fries."

"That is just wrong," Ceil comments slightly under his breath. "Make that two orders of fries and we'll be good."

"I don't see how that's so strange, I mean I'm with Claude sometimes so it's fine." Alois said. "So there for it is no strain on our relationship."

Giggling Mey-Rin says, "Adding on your fries your total will be $13.13."

"Alois how many times must I say, we are not in a relationship!" Ceil yelled, handing over the money to Mey-Rin he added, "And I did not need you to tell me you're ever with Claude."

"Thank you, I'll have your blizzards in a couple seconds and your fries will be up in a minuet." Mey-Rin smiles, "Please have a nice day."

"Thanks, Mey-Rin." Ceil and Alois say in nearly perfect unison.

**AN: Well I hope that you liked the story. I had so much fun writing it. I would love to hear feedback so R&R. **

**Also I would like to add a quick thank you to my grandma (I know granny's reading a fanfic, but hey it works) for Bata reading my story.  
~Later~**


End file.
